Zan Partizanne
|jap_name = ザン・パルルティザーヌ (Zan parurutizānu) |jap_meaning = Zan Partizanne |gender = Female |species = Unknown, but same as Francisca and Flamberge |affiliation = Francisca, Flamberge, Hyness |voice_actor = Ryōka Yuzuki}} Zan Partizanne, also titled as Lightning General and Bringer of Shock, is a boss in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Star Allies. She is the eldest of The Three Mage-Sisters, and serves as their leader. Zan Partizanne is first fought in Jambastion in the stage Heavenly Hall, serving as the seventh boss, and is later fought again in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes in The Divine Terminus just before Hyness, serving as the fifteenth boss. Physical Appearance Zan Partizanne has disembodied hands and long, yellow hair in a hime cut. She doesn't have a nose, and her eyes are blue, resembling that of Kirby as opposed to being one color, and also have yellow markings that point upward from the bottoms. She wears a dark purple beret with a yellow zigzag stripe going across the hat, with golden colored upside down hearts, to signify that she is the leader of The Three Mage-Sisters. The beret has a golden colored bat-like symbol in front, which Hyness also features on his hood. She wears a uniform that’s outlined in yellow with two purple hearts connected by a golden chain on her chest. Under her uniform, she wears a dress with a yellow underside. This dress partially covers her face in a similar manner to a veil. The area on her face is white with orange buttons on it. When fought in Heroes in Another Dimension and the Soul Melter EX difficulty in The Ultimate Choice, Zan Partizanne’s outfit has changed into more of an angelic color scheme. Her outfit and beret are all completely white with beige lining. The two hearts on her chest are also gold instead of purple. Her skin has turned black and her eyes have turned red. However, she retains her yellow markings and hair. Personality Zan Partizanne is very earnest about being the leader of The Three Mage-Sisters. She takes it as her duty to quickly eradicate any major threats to their plans, but she sometimes underestimates minor threats, such as Kirby and friends, and then realizes that they are much bigger nuisances when it's much later. When some threats are too much for her to handle, she resorts to using another way of getting rid of them, such as destroying their Jambastion in hopes that Kirby and his friends would go down with it. She also has extreme loyalty and deep respect for Hyness, due to his intoxicating charisma and her deep sense of duty, and will do whatever it takes to protect him from harm, despite his poor treatment of her. This could be because he gave her a meaning in life, as he had saved her after she attempted to kill herself. Her flavor text as a Dream Friend states that she is loyal to her allies and always repays her debts to those who have helped her. Battle Since Zan Partizanne uses electricity, she can zip around the arena quickly. Her attacks are very similar to those of Flamberge's, except much faster. She can thrust her spear downwards into the ground, leaving behind a spark of electricity. When in her second phase, she unleashes her Thunder Drums. She uses them to fire orbs of electricity, she eventually fires hordes of them and lastly fires off three in the center which make a bigger explosion. If anyone has the Splash element, the Artist ability, or Adeleine & Ribbon, they can attack her while she's using her thunder drums, which will then cause her thunder drums to electrocute her and explode, leaving her stunned. She also can create a thunder-cloud that shoots out lightning to her sides. She moves around the arena while the thunder-cloud shoots lightning. When using her thunder drums, she can also create a lightning spear, move to a bottom corner of the screen and throws the spear directly in front of her. A giant beam of electricity is then created a few seconds after the spear has been thrown. This attack can be avoided by simply flying above it. In her rematch, When she brings back the thunder drums and lightning spear, she moves to either top corner of the screen and throws the spear at the opposite bottom corner. Then, a giant beam of electricity follows the spear, even electrocuting part of the ground directly underneath it, making the attack more difficult to avoid. She shoots more electric orbs from her drums than last time, and they’re much more erratic as well. Story Before the events of the main story, Zan Partizanne was originally a girl on the brink of death. She had been struck by lightning after having lost everything and climbing a tower in an attempt to end her own life. However, before she could draw her last breath, Hyness arrived in the nick of time and saved her by granting her the power of electricity. Thus, she became one of Hyness’s followers, admiring him for rescuing her. According to Hyness, those of his religion, as well as possibly himself, Zan Partizanne, Francisca, and Flamberge, were banished and sealed away to the edge of the galaxy by a race known as the ancients. According to Hyness, their religion was responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis," but it's unknown what the crisis was. Apparently, the ancients banished them because they feared their power, and they also subsequently attempted to erase their existence from history itself. Hyness also mentions a book of legend that foretold the restoration of those that are masters of a matter most dark, or those of their religion. It could be presumed that those who were part of this religion wrote this book, akin to the Holy Bible and other religious books. At the start of the story, Hyness began to resurrect Void Termina, whom they zealously worshipped. However, Hyness did not fully understand how to break the seal, so the ritual went wrong, causing the Jamba Heart to shatter and spread its negative influence across the galaxy. Hyness sent the mages off to gather tha dark shards while he stays and continues the ritual. After Kirby and friends defeated Meta Knight, The Three Mage-Sisters land their Jambastion on Planet Popstar. Kirby and friends face them one by one, going up against Zan Partizanne last. When the heroes confront Zan, she declares that they are bigger nuisances than she first realized. She battles Kirby and his friends, ending with her defeat. She then destroys the Jambastion in the desperate hope of burying the heroes, fleeing shortly after. The heroes escape the crumbling Jambastion and head into space in hopes of ending their plan. Near the end of the game, Kirby and his friends approach Hyness, and Zan blocks their way. After the heroes defeat her again, she calls weakly to Hyness, begging him for help. Hyness responds by swatting her away and then faces Kirby and friends for himself. When the heroes defeats him, however, Hyness becomes enraged and summons Zan and her two sisters and drains their life force to restore his own, rendering them unconscious. He then uses them as living weapons. After the heroes defeat Hyness once again, Zan, along with her sisters Francisca and Flamberge, is thrown into the Jamba Heart by Hyness as a last ditch effort, before eventually diving into it himself, successfully reviving Void Termina. During the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and his friends enter his body to battle his heart. When doing so, they find Zan, along with Hyness, Francisca, and Flamberge, trapped inside cocoons. One by one, they are freed as the heroes continue battling the heart. After Kirby and friends rip off the outer shell, the core is revealed, ejecting everyone, including Zan, her sisters, and Hyness, who aren’t seen again until Heroes in Another Dimension. Sometime after the events of the main story, Hyness had somehow fallen into a dimensional rift leading to Another Dimension, leading to Zan Partizanne and her sisters entering Another Dimension as well in order to search for him. She soon finds him after Kirby and friends have defeated him, lamenting his current state before calling her sisters, who also lament him. Zan Partizanne and her sisters then direct their rage to Kirby and friends and attempt to end their long-lasting battle. However, the heroes are victorious, and Zan and her sisters are defeated. After the battle, all of the Friend Hearts the heroes collected merge into one giant Friend Heart, which Kirby throws at the sisters. Zan and her sisters wake up and are restored to their original colors. After some thinking, they then nod their heads in agreement and presumably say a prayer of sorts, which turns the dark battlefield into a brightly-lit arena. The Warp Star then descends from the sky, and the heroes hop on. Before leaving, Kirby waves goodbye to the sisters and the Warp Star takes off, leaving behind a small heart that slowly falls onto Hyness. Hyness then wakes up, restored to his former glory, and Zan and her sisters run up to him in joy and presumably tell him what had happened as the screen fades to black. It is unknown Zan Partizanne, her sisters, and Hyness decided to live on Planet Popstar with Kirby afterwards, but the 100% completion picture for Heroes in Another Dimension shows that they are now on good terms with each other. As a Dream Friend Zan Partizanne also appears as a Dream Friend, where she is paired with her sisters as a single character. Unlike other paired Dream Friends, the player can switch between the three sisters at will. Zan Partizanne’s moveset consists of attacks from her boss fights. All of her attacks can grant Friends the Zap element. Moveset In the Super Smash Bros. series Zan Partizanne appears alongside Francisca and Flamberge as a single advanced-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Their spirit can be obtained by fighting a team of three Robins with enhanced power in their special moves, each one of them bearing a different color palette, the yellow one representing Zan Partizanne. When equipped, their spirit enhances the power of battering items. Quotes Related Quotes Etymology A "partisan" is a type of throwing spear that is used in England by the Royal Guards. This is also the weapon that she battles Kirby and co. with. Music Trivia * Zan Partizanne has a different battle theme than that of Francisca and Flamberge, most likely because she is the leader of the three. *Zan Partizanne is weak to Water and Artist's paint attacks. *Zan Partizanne's Thunder Drums are based on the drums of the Shinto thunder god, Raijin. *When playing as the Three Mage-Sisters and having Zan Partizanne selected, she is noticeably the fastest of the three, making her the fastest playable character in Kirby Star Allies. Videos Zan Partizanne Kirby Star Allies Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - The Three Mage Sisters Work Their Magic! Artwork KSA Zan Partizanne artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Zan Partizanne1.png|Zan Partizanne in the 25th Anniversary art style. K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Zan Partizanne novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars - Star Allies: The Great Pinch of the Universe!?'' Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Let_Them_Know_We’re_Happy.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) KSA Artwork 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Dev_Artwork_2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' New Year.jpg|Kirby Twitter Gallery Zan_Partizanne_Splash.png|Zan Partizanne's first splash screen. Zan_Partizanne_Splash_(Rematch).png|Zan Partizanne's second splash screen. Zan Ring.jpg|Zan Partizanne using her giant electric ring. Zan Laser.jpg|Zan Partizanne performs a giant laser attack by combining her ring apparatus with her weapon. KSA_Final_Arena_3.jpg|Zan Partizanne appears in a brightly-lit arena (Update 3.0.0). Zan ParEX.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Soul Melter EX) KSA_Zan_Friend.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Dream Friend) File:K25th_Twitter_(218)-3.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Models KSA Zan Partizanne model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ancients Category:Plasma Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters